


i’ve got a boy crush

by sae_what



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Kagami has a crush on Adrien, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kagami Tsurugi, She's crushing on Marinette more than anything, Song: Girl Crush (Harry Styles), Songfic, Unrequited Love, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Kagami admired Adrien’s striking beauty. She found him appealing, she wanted to touch and feel every bit of him. Tobecomeevery bit of him.If only it meant she could just be as appealing. If only it meant Marinette would catch sight of her, gaze at her with awe and admiration.Just as she did with Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	i’ve got a boy crush

Kagami felt the whoosh of the locker room door open, as a light draft played with her hair, and tickled into her nose was the fresh scent of Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien was more than just her competitor, more than just her friend. 

Kagami knew this, as the physiology of her entire body would flop every time she witnessed his view. 

Her heart pounded harshly against her ribcage. Her cheeks flushed beet-red. Her breathing became abnormal. Her stomach would turn into irregular knots. 

Admiring _him_ , admiring his every part, his pure existence.

It was all over when he shot his perfect smile. 

“Hey, Kagami!” He chirped, and to her ears, his voice was the sound of birds chirping in the morning, was like a melody not to be tempered with. It was delicate, it was soft. 

And it was the voice he’d use to whisper sweet nothings to Marinette. 

His lips parted into a friendly smile. 

And she wished she could kiss those lips if it meant she could get a taste of Marinette’s. 

* * *

Adrien and Marinette. 

_Adrien and Marinette._

Those two names, they fit together perfectly, better than hers and Marinette’s ever could. 

Kagami and Marinette. 

That didn’t sound as appealing. 

_Adrien and Marinette._

People would recite it down the courtyard of the school, after fencing practice, where Marinette would idly wait for her boyfriend. 

She was in love with him. Kagami and anyone else could see that from a mile away. 

She would grin at him, beam and strike her brightest smile, a smile that could blind the entire city of Paris. 

“Your hair is a mess, Adrien,” she giggled, as she played with his blond hair. 

Kagami didn’t know what Marinette was talking about. 

Adrien’s hair was perfect. 

Kagami wished she had his hair, if it only meant that Marinette could give it a gentle touch, the way she easily did with Adrien's. 

* * *

She wouldn’t get any sign of peace every night. Lying awake, thinking about how things would be different if she was just as handsome as Adrien Agreste. 

Maybe Marinette would dare to even consider falling for her. 

Kagami pressed her face against her pillow, the scent of Adrien yet again crossing her mind as she wished he could drown in his fragrance. 

He smelled just like her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have enough wlw works, and that's a crime. So I wrote this. As a treat.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> tumblr: [sae-what](https://sae-what.tumblr.com/)


End file.
